


去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）22

by Cherie999



Category: chris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie999/pseuds/Cherie999





	去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）22

 

  
22， V -Venenation

  
      You with their own poison made their own painkillers.  
                ————Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

 

  
Tom见到了心急火燎在找他的经纪人。

  
“Tom？你到底又想干什么？”经纪人抓着那解约函，一脸气愤。

  
“……你和Andreas做的事我都知道了，Sia也同意跟我解除婚约了。希望你看在我们合作这么多年的情份上，不要再插手我的事…”

  
经纪人心里暗暗骂Sia不靠谱。他倒不觉得自己那晚有错，要不是多亏他拦着，恐怕Andreas那晚已经把Tom x了，他还得感谢他才对。

  
“………你说什么你的事？你又跟那个Chris死灰复燃了？”经纪人一脸不爽。

  
“嗯，我们是真心相爱的。算我求求你，你就当没认识我这个人吧，支票的钱是赔偿你的，我们解约吧，我也不做了。”

  
经纪人看着一脸苦相又异常坚定的Tom，知道这次他是真的没办法再拆开他们了。

  
“就算我们解约，娱乐圈也不是你说退就能退的，就算我不管，你们的关系也未必能够隐藏的了…”经纪人叹了口气。他觉得非常惋惜，Tom现在正是好时候，前途无量，非得鬼迷心窍的这么干。

他知道留不住Tom了，他们确实也有交情，Tom给的赔偿也够丰厚，他没必要再逼他，弄的像上次跑到道罗麦特山一样，Tom真的会顶不住。

  
“你就当我们是最后的狂欢………只要能拖一天就是一天…………”

  
经纪人打量着决绝的Tom，他只能认真的再读一遍那个已经被揉皱的解约函。他不能制止他继续犯傻的话，真出了事，他也没能力挽救他，还是不要再淌这瘫浑水了。

  
“好吧，我考虑考虑，过几天给你答复，你们自己一定要小心点。”

  
Tom拍了拍他的肩，没有责怪他，虽然经纪人曾经陷害自己，他确实也是一心一意想让自己事业更好。

 

————————————————

 

三个人有点尴尬的坐在客厅里。

  
“So…now，we……”Chris打破了沉默。

  
“………我不会再管你和Tom的事……”艾尔莎看向Chris，“既然我们已经都这样了，我想我们可以申请和平离婚。”

  
“……那孩子？”Chris担心的问。

  
“我不会跟你争抚养权，不过最好是共同扶养，我会搬到Delilah那里住，离这儿也不太远。”

  
“…你真的决定了，艾尔莎？真的对不起…”Chris觉得愧疚，他怕她只是为了气自己。

  
“…我决定了……是的，我现在，……我现在能理解你了……你不用再跟我道歉……我是真的喜欢Delilah…，我也希望刚才的事没有伤害到你………”

  
Delilah轻轻亲吻艾尔莎的额头。

  
Chris已经慢慢接受了，他舒了一口气。

  
“那我们………”

  
“我们还是朋友，其实我们还是可以做好朋友。”艾尔莎先伸出了手，现在她更在意的是自己身边这个人，设身处地的想了Tom的事情后，她已经不气他们了，她是失去了一些，但得到了更多。

  
“……谢谢你…艾尔莎，…哦，我去接孩子……”

  
“不用了，我和Delilah去接……孩子，…这几天我们来照顾。我想，有个人现在应该很高兴知道这件事……”艾尔莎太了解Chris的想法了，她不会再做那个故意阻挡他们的人，何况……她和…Delilah还得继续…

  
Chris开心的拍了拍艾尔莎的后背，她可真是太棒了，不是吗？

  
Chris大跳步跑上楼拿行李箱，他要给Tom一个大惊喜，他现在已经兴奋的快疯了！

 

————————————————

  
一个人的晚上。

  
Tom独自擦着他得的那些奖杯，从他入行以来，他对每一个角色都投入了一百分的真心真意，他想赋予他们生命，他也确实把它们都演绎的入木三分。

  
现在，他就要彻底离开这个行当，放弃这个梦想了。

  
Tom捧起柜子里珍爱的洛基和雷神的hottoys，那是他们的缘起。

  
虽然他一开始确实很想要得到雷神这个角色，他也努力增重让自己健壮起来。可是Chris一进门，Tom就知道这个浑身散发着Alpha气息的huge man 已经是雷神了。他当然愿意为他做配角，做那个追在他身影后的洛基。

  
可后来Tom越读到洛基的故事，就越爱这个邪神。无论是在北欧神话里，还是漫画里的。洛基似乎总是在努力叉着腰装坏人，最后又狠不下心坏不起来。

  
说到底，他只是个任性的孩子，大声吵闹着想要爱而已。洛基和索尔之间那份深情，不用挑明，大家都明白。他演的时候确实已经混淆了角色和自己的界限，他情不自禁把Chris当成索尔，又忍不住把自己对Chris的感情也代入进去。尤其是第一次哭着跟“哥哥”打架那场戏，他完全没必要哭的，他只是在说出他台词的一瞬间感受到了洛基伤痛的心情，同时还有自己也没办法和Chris的女朋友争的无奈……

  
那后来，两个人每次对戏的眼神都越发暧昧起来，Chris还每次都喜欢抚住他的敏感带后颈……。有点休息时间，Chris又总是装糊涂的霸占着Tom聊天玩闹，故意不故意的全力散发着他的雄性魅力，Tom已经越来越难出戏，更没办法把他从心里推出去……

  
还好，那份以为是单箭头的爱情，其实是没能讲出来的两相情悦。现在，他们都彼此深爱着对方。为了将来的日子，所有牺牲都是值得的。

  
门铃响了。

  
打断了Tom的回忆。

  
Tom轻轻亲了亲两个兵人，把它们小心放回去。

  
这么晚会是谁呢？

  
Tom趿着拖鞋，慢吞吞的去开门，门口突然传来转钥匙的声音。

  
Tom紧张的扶住了沙发背，只有一个人有他的钥匙…？…

  
可是这怎么可能呢？

  
他不是在做梦吧？

  
Bobby已经被惊醒了，它先摇着尾巴冲门口扑过去。

  
开门进来的人没有抱它，而是大箭步冲过来，搂住Tom的后颈拉向自己，强吻着Tom，把他一下子推倒在沙发上。

  
Tom紧紧抱着他，他又惊又喜，为什么是Chris？他怎么会出现？他居然跑来找自己？啊，真的是Chris！Tom热烈的回应着他的吻，轻轻推着他沉重的身子，坚实的肌肉，这触感太好了！

  
Chris终于移开嘴让Tom能喘口气，“Chris？你怎么会来？发生什么事了？”

  
“你不想我吗？！难道你不想我吗？！Tommy！那次颁奖礼之后我觉得我都快死了！！！！我快要想死你了！”Chris又继续用力吸食Tom的舌头，上下其手的抚摸着他日夜思念的身体。

  
“……唔…唔…咳咳…咳……”Tom被Chris的口水呛到直咳嗽，Chris才把舌头抽出去，“……能不能……先等一下……我怕你……”Tom隐忍着自己的欲x望，他怕Chris为自己做了什么傻事才跑来。

  
“哦Tommy，Tommy，我真是太开心了……艾尔莎她同意我们在一起了…她不争抚养权了……我们马上可以和平离婚了……她和她闺蜜在一起了……”Chris好不容易表述完，一个公主抱，就把Tom捞了起来，直奔卧室，他得把上窜下跳的Bobby躲开，不然他就直接在沙发上做了Tom。

  
“真的吗？真的吗？Chris？”Tom快被这惊喜弄晕了，好运居然真的来眷顾他们了！

  
“当然是真的，my little dumb Bunny！”Chris用脚关上门。

  
粗手粗脚的把Tom扔到床上去。Chris几下除掉自己的衣服。Tom没等他动手，就把自己脱了个精光。

  
“Oh，Tommy！You're so yummy！！”Chris整个扑了上去，连前戏都顾不上做，长驱直入，直奔主题。

  
“Ah……Ahhhhhhhh………Chris！………”Tom忘情得呻吟着。

  
Chris把Tom的双腿搭在肩膀上，用尽全力抽插，Tom痛的弓起身子，十指指甲都扣进Chris的胳膊里，Chris一边疯狂的律动，一边嘴也没闲着，到处给Tom身上种着草莓，Tom趁机咬在他肩膀上，他也浑然不觉。

  
他们不用再克制了，不像以前总是在做的时候担心没有下一次，这次他们要好好的享受欢愉。

  
Tom的头不停被撞在床头上，磕的他有点晕。Chris已经x的烧红了眼，他顾不上那些细节，顾不上心疼Tom了，他恨不得把身下的Tom整个穿透！他真的太想要他了，虽然在梦里他们试过各种姿势，又怎么比的上，现实里肉x与肉x的触感呢！

  
Tom被他粗暴的反转过去，一个挺身后入，这种姿势刺入的太深，Tom疼得勾起了脚趾，他想扭动逃脱，Chris紧紧钳住他的肩膀，硬扳着他的头转过来跟他舌吻，Tom不停的呻吟和抽搐更是鼓励了Chris继续拼命的输出……

……xxoo……ooxx……………xoxo……oxox…………

  
Tom已经精疲力尽了，累瘫在Chris臂弯里。天都快亮了，Chris终于又回复了从前温柔的样子，轻轻亲吻着他，让他安心睡觉。

  
“这都是真的吧，Chris……你不会又要走了吧？”Tom有气无力的摸着他的胸肌，他不敢睡，他好怕昨夜他说的不是真的。

  
“放心吧，Tommy，我说的都是真的，没有人再能拆散我们了，我这次先跟你一起待一周，以后，我们就可以永远在一起了………”Chris亲吻着他的额头，一双大手轻抚他的后背，他摸上去可真是舒服啊………

  
Tom这才闭上眼睛，抱着Chris揽着自己后腰的粗壮手臂，放心的睡着了。

  
那些阿司匹林，可以扔掉了， 他再也不需要了。

 

  
————————————————

 

经纪人同意了Tom的请求，不过他希望等几天再去作公证，他手头还有一个工作没处理完。

  
Tom和Chris开心的忘乎所以。

  
虽然Chris不想Tom放弃理想退出娱乐圈，但是Tom说他不想陷入绯闻麻烦里了，他这样可以不被注意到，偷偷搬到澳洲和他一起住，到时候自己就可以既照顾孩子，又能每天跟Tom在一起了。

  
两个人如胶似漆的在家里交x合了两天以后，才准备了严密的行头，出去透透风。

  
他们不敢去人太多的景点，Tom比Chris熟悉伦敦，他开车尽量往郊区偏僻的地方转转。

  
不过也没人会注意到，毕竟Tom和Sia要结婚的新闻还没下热搜，谁会想到他会和似乎与他在公众眼中“失联又反目的”一年多的Chris约会呢……

  
这可能是他们在一起以后最轻松的时刻了。两个人都忍不住一脸笑容。Chris也恢复了他原本的臭屁又外向的性格，没有家庭压力以后，他终于不用因为歉疚而压抑自己本来的样子了。虽然Tom早就已经是自己的人，Chris还是使用全身解数来耍宝让自己显得更有魅力，Tom被他久违的笑话逗的方向盘都抓不稳。

  
伦敦到处漫着浓雾的深秋末尾，好像被车里的两个人给点亮了。

他们时而穿行在公路上，时而停下来四处看看风景，拍照留念。Tom也还是习惯了伦敦，不想离开的这个“家”，不过，能和Chris一起生活，自己也终于能有个真正意义上的家了。

  
“我会一直在你身边的，Tommy…”Chris和Tom站在旷野上，任已经满满寒意的风萧瑟吹过，他们紧紧抱在一起，根本不会觉得冷。

  
“我也不会再离开你了，Chris，任何人不能再分开我们。”Tommy靠在他的肩头，他们小心的摘下口罩，靠在一起坐着呼吸着自由的新鲜的空气。

  
远处，有光在闪。

 

——————————————————

  
Delilah很受孩子们欢迎，她总是有讲不完的冒险故事，坚实的手臂一次能抱起两个。他们现在都在缠着她，艾尔莎只能无奈的在旁边排队。

  
“你们能不能去洗澡，放过Delilah阿姨，”艾尔莎开始把孩子从她身上扒下来。

  
“艾尔莎，再等等……”Delilah不忍心看他们皱起鼻子要哭的样子，“我们现在玩一个酋长的游戏好不好？被封赏的英雄要乖乖洗澡睡觉哦！”

  
她又被围起来了，艾尔莎坐在沙发上看她们在一起闹，这个家好像重新被点燃了，欢笑声快冲出屋顶。

  
看来，以后，有了Delilah，孩子们也许能慢慢接受自己和Chris分开吧！

 

  
——————————————————

 

 

Tom和Chris被手机铃声吵醒了。

  
是本尼。

  
“喂，本尼……”Tom清清嗓子，这几天他喉咙都喊哑了。

  
“Tom，Tom，不得了了！！！出了大事了！你到底怎么搞的！连着上热搜！Sia的事都已经不清楚了！你现在！你现在！！”本尼好像在开车，一阵急刹车的声音，“你现在又跟Chris在一起了？！？你们被发现了！今天热搜都是你们俩！”

  
Tom的头轰一下就炸开了，“你…你说什么？………我们………你说的被发现……是什么…？…”

  
Chris发觉Tom在颤抖，就把他搂紧，凑过去听电话。

  
“你们抱着在一起！热搜都是这个！说你们俩又出轨又出柜！！！哎呀，不说了，我这就去找你！”

  
两个人面面相觑，他们已经很小心了，怎么会被拍下来呢！难道有人在跟踪他们？

  
他们还不知道做何反应的时候，Chris的手机也响了，是艾尔莎。

  
“喂……”

  
“喂？你有没有看新闻？你们怎么搞的？这么不小心？你们就不能等我们离婚再一起出去？”艾尔莎听起来很生气，“你们居然被拍到了！今天我送孩子上学，连老师看我的眼神都很怪！我怕她会八卦，现在孩子都回家了！你们太不小心了！”

  
“……我还不知道这件事……”Chris现在彻底认清了这个残酷的事实，“对不起，艾尔莎，我先看看新闻，然后我们再一起商量怎么办！好吗？…”

  
艾尔莎仍然持续抱怨着。她确实发觉今天所有人看她的眼神都不对，老师们也在窃窃私语，她也看到了那些照片，铁一般的证据，真让人百口莫辩，何况事实也确实如此，她虽然理解他们的感情，但是现在被曝光之后大家怎么做人？尤其是孩子？恐怕搬家都无济于事！

  
Sia也给Tom打来了电话。她一早上就像平时一样刷Tom的新闻，触目惊心的标题和照片吓得她不知所措，她在照片里都能看出来两个人是如何的浓情蜜意，Tom现在可怎么办呀？她好担心他。

  
Chris和Tom挂了电话战战兢兢的打开网页，不用去特意搜索，现在实时热点已经爆了。

  
本尼已经到了，他连门铃都没按，着急的砸着门。

  
他们刚把他接进来，Sia也到了。

  
Sia小心的瞄着Chris，他确实很英俊，男人味十足。

  
简单的介绍两句，大家就开始讨论这个问题。

  
“……算了……我已经搞不清楚你们之间的事。”  
  
本尼这一年多听过Tom和Sia订婚，还发现他和Chris各自采访时都嫌恶的避而不谈，后来Tom还和Andreas粘在一起，然后几天前，新闻头条又说他要和Sia求婚了，今早呢又被爆出来他和Chris紧紧抱着在一起……他们之间好复杂…他脑子都快不够用了，本尼只知道眼前的Tom确实是和Chris在一起，还被爆出来……

  
“……究竟是什么人知道Chris在这儿，他怎么会跟上你们的？”本尼接着问，他们根本还不清楚敌人是谁。

  
Sia刚想说什么，Chris忽然弯下腰，潜行到窗帘下方，把窗帘都拉了起来。

  
“街对面有狗仔……”

  
四个人都紧张起来，本尼坐立不安，他现在也被卷进来了。

  
“……会不会是Andreas？Tom？那天你找他，他…”

  
“没有，不会是他……”Tom制止Sia说下去，那件事根本不能让Chris知道………不过，虽然Andreas最后跑掉了，证据也删了，可是他会不会又反悔找人来跟踪自己呢？Tom嘴上否认着，心里也不敢确定，毕竟Andreas残忍的样子还深深印在他心里。

  
“……那还有谁知道Chris来？”本尼问。

  
Tom和Chris摇摇头，知道的只有艾尔莎和Delilah了，她们不会那么做的。

  
“……我想，现在不是考虑谁做的时候……”Chris靠在窗帘缝观察街对面越来越多的狗仔，他们就像闻到血腥味的饿狼，都如饥似渴的想爆个更大的新闻。

  
“…真是太倒霉了…”Tom叹了口气，就算他心都不在娱乐圈里，人也要退出来了，还是无法远离这个风口浪尖。

  
艾尔莎也发来视频通话，她们也迫切想知道事情怎么样了，该怎么办。

  
“……Tom，我想我可以帮你们……………”Sia咬了咬嘴唇，“我们还没有解除婚约，我们可以一直伪装这个关系…我们就可以嘴硬不承认Chris的事…”

  
“Sia？………你不必再卷进来……他们现在只会咬着这事不放，这不是短期就能解决的……”

  
“……他们跟多久，我就帮你们挡多久……，”Sia下定决心，又怕众人不理解，”你们别误会，你们还是在一起，我只是帮你们挡视线，我已经不爱Tom了，我只当他是好朋友，就当我为我之前做的错事赎罪……”

“不行，这对你太不公平了………”Tom不同意，Sia不明白，这个想法会耽误她多久，他不能让她这么做。

  
“…我已经决定了，你们不同意，我也不会跟你解除婚约了……”Sia坚定的说，“你必须得接受，这次没有别的办法……”

Chris和Tom无奈的对视，他们并不愿意以她的牺牲为自己幸福的代价。

  
“我觉得她说的很有道理，如果她真的愿意这么做，Tom，这样对你很有好处，”艾尔莎从视频里看向Tom，看到他愁眉不展的可怜样子，她有点后悔从前那样骂他，Tom确实太孤单了……“Chris，我想过了，在这个时候我们也先不要离婚，我们先维持着形婚，对你对我对Tom，对孩子都有利……”

  
“对不起……艾尔莎…对不起，谢谢你……”Tom为两个还是肯帮助他们的，他们曾经伤害过的女人感动的泛起泪花。

  
“你别再跟我道歉了Tom，我现在非常能理解你……我以前的话说的重了点，你别介意，我们以后还是朋友。”艾尔莎早就原谅了他。

  
“看来，这样确实是个好办法。”本尼忍不住插了一句话。“可是就算我们想这样骗他们，我们却没有可以发言的喉舌…………”

  
“我们可以找媒体来拍Chris和我，Tom和Sia，秀秀恩爱，上上新闻？”艾尔莎出主意。

  
“我们没办法这个时候亲自去联系记者做这件事，欲盖弥彰。明显现在Tom和Chris才是大新闻，大家都更想用这个抓眼球。没人愿意去给你们做这种洗白，何况媒体圈的事我们根本没办法去操控……。”本尼焦虑的摇摇头。

  
“我可以找我的经纪人！”Tom想起来他的经纪人一向跟媒体很熟，他在操控舆论上很有一手。

  
大家都屏息等待。

  
漫长的等待后，终于在最后一声铃音之前他接了电话。

  
“喂，我是Tom。我想求你…”

  
“Tom，你应该知道我们已经不再合作了……你的事我看到了，我早就提醒过你，并不是你退出娱乐圈，你们俩就安全了，那么简单，………我不知道你还想找我做什么，我都只能和你说一句抱歉了，这事太严重，我根本救不了你。”他直接挑明了。

  
“……我求求你，我们已经有办法了，Sia和艾尔莎都愿意帮助我们，我只希望你能帮我们打通关系，让我们秀恩爱的报道能上新闻…洗白一下……”

  
“她们愿意帮忙？你们还真是有两下子。”经纪人沉默了一会，“我真的是有心无力，你知道现在这个时候，媒体都像中了毒，他们只想再抓住你们俩，这样洗白的新闻没人感兴趣也没人愿意做……我尽量帮你联系一下……你等我消息………” 他挂了电话。

  
众人松了一口气，本尼也不敢出去，他不能再被拍到他从Tom家出去，那会把这浑水搅的黑不见底。

  
艾尔莎和Delilah挂了视频，她们得把孩子先送到Liam家里去，不让他们去学校，不让他们被任何人问到这件事，他们必须要远离这些新闻。随后她俩转而去机场买了来伦敦的机票，只有艾尔莎本人也出现在伦敦，才能顺利的让媒体拍到，帮Chris开脱。

  
Sia给大家做了点简单的午餐，现在唯一能从这个家里光明正大出去，又不会被写的难听的只有自己了，她是真心真意想帮助Tom，没什么耽误不耽误的，反正她身边也并没有值得等的人……

  
四个人默默的吃着饭。

Chris紧靠着Tom，时不时握握他的手，缓解Tom紧张的情绪。

  
他自己何尝不担心呢。他很久没闯过祸了，这次真是弥天大祸，他尽量不去想那些尖酸刻薄的评论，他只是怕孩子们会知道，怕他们以后会被人问起嘲笑，毕竟他和Tom在新闻里现在算是双双出轨，而且还亲密的变相出柜……从他们的Tom叔叔，突然变成了Tom爸爸…，他本打算把这关系一直隐瞒他们到成人的，突然就这样被爆出来，恶意的争论会一直伴着他们的成长，那太可怕了…………

  
他们就这样一直等到晚上，经纪人也没有回电话。

  
狗仔们依旧固执的守在街道旁。

  
Tom忍不住给经纪人又拨去了电话。

  
又是很久才接。

  
“………对不起，我没办法，Tom。”经纪人开门见山的说了这句坏消息。

  
“……可是我们找不到别的人，我只有你能帮忙了……我求你，你再帮帮我……”Tom几乎在哀求他。

  
“………Tom，我努力了……没办法……你们自求多福吧……”经纪人挂断了电话。

  
再打已经关机了。

  
四个人绝望的坐在沙发上。

  
他们走投无路了，决定自己去试试。

  
Sia和Tom穿戴整齐，假装同居的亲密样子出门了。

  
Chris和本尼在窗帘缝观察。狗仔们看到门开，全端起了长枪短炮，见到是Tom和Sia一起出来锁上门，又都了无兴趣的没再跟她们，而是继续对准这栋房子，好像他们捕探的雷达明确告诉他们，猎物就在这房子里。

  
Tom和Sia伪装不下去了，不像以前那时候，两个人难得在一起，就会有人拍。现在都在挖这件丑闻，她们结不结婚在不在一起，就变得毫无价值了。

  
Sia只能独自先回家了，她还要给他们这几天准备一些食物，她怕Chris有一阵子不能走出那房子。

Tom一个人灰溜溜的回了家，这才有几个狗仔懒洋洋的拍了几下他。

  
本尼只能和老婆说自己拍大夜戏，今晚回不了家。他现在也被困在这了。

  
三个人一筹莫展的吃着Sia走之前做好的意大利面。

  
Chris的手机响了，是之前定了他角色的导演。

  
“喂…”

  
“……Chris吗？你知道…这部戏很重要，我不是歧视你的性向，但你现在好像不太适合这个角色……”即便这个导演当时都不需要试镜就说Chris跟那个角色是天作之合，他仍然强硬的改口，“虽然已经签约，但是协议里要求你不能有负面新闻，所以……我们扯平了…我们可以私下解约……我们已经找到了更合适的人………”

  
“不是新闻说的的那样，我并不是……”Chris还想辩解，这个角色他准备很久了。

  
“你不需要再解释了，Chris，我尊重你的选择，但是我们同样也得尊重观众的选择。”导演已经很确定了新闻里的事，他可不会为他们冒险，他挂断了。

  
Tom轻轻摸着Chris的手安慰他，Chris一个苦笑。

  
本尼低着头认真吃东西，他没想到怎么安慰他们。

  
他还记得Tom那年喝醉时，跟自己说了他喜欢Chris的事，他就被吓到了，那无疑是一条通往古战场上的不归路，前方必然四面楚歌。

  
他当然知道他们是相爱的。可是很多事，不是有爱就可以解决的。他就是怕遭遇这样的时刻，所以他最开始才想出那么多办法劝Tom放弃Chris。

  
可是，他们现在已经互为彼此的毒药，深入心髓，穿肠刺骨，药石难治。

  
已经过了应对负面新闻的黄金时间，时钟每多走一秒，都将会让它一步步变成无可否认的事实。

  
Bobby缩在角落里，耷拉着耳朵，它已经发现两个爸爸今天一整天都很难过，可是它怎么讨好都没办法让他们像几天前那么开心的欢笑，它只能静静的陪伴着他们。

  
寒风后，窗上似乎快要结霜。

  
在深秋的最后一夜，伦敦的第一场冬雨落下来了。

  
狗仔们冷的跳进车里躲了起来，他们心里的热情却丝毫不减，就像吸食了过量的毒x品一样兴奋。

  
因为那紧闭了一天的不寻常的窗帘后面，一定隐藏着惊天的秘密。

 

 

  
————————————————————

 

欲渡黄河冰塞川，将登太行雪暗天。

行路难，行路难，多歧路，今安在…

  
  
困难面前

逃避似乎是最简单的选择

但那常常是徒劳而无效的

你总有一天要去自己直面它

它也许会迟到，

却永不会缺席

  
“Every difficulty slurred over will be a ghost to disturb your repose later on.”

– Rabindranath Tagore  
  
每一个你闪躲的困难，将来都会如鬼魂般打扰你的安宁。

—— 泰戈尔

  
Just face it，solve it ，do not run away。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
